Kim Possible: Armed and Dangerous
by Desslock3
Summary: Sequel to KP: Right Hand Gal.  Kim and Ron continue to live thier lives together and adjusting to Kim's new condition.


AN: Well boys and girls where we are with the squeal to KP: Right Hand Gal. For those of you wondering why I wrote this, well I blame cpneb since he lead a band of pitchfork and torch wielding plot bunnies to capture me, tie me up, and beat me with a wet noodle till I promised to write this (and to think the UN says that torture doesn't work).

**Kim Possible: Armed and Dangerous**

I.

Putting his car in park, Ron exited it and began to quickly make his way across the parking lot. He had no idea why the police had asked him to come to the station. As he strode across the blacktop, his mind focused on trying to figure out what could be wrong, and hoping that it wasn't something bad, Ron failed to notice that someone was trying to get his attention. At least until the manacle appeared right in front of his face.

"Wah!" Ron yelled as he fell over backwards in surprise.

"Hey Ron. Didn't mean to scare you like that, but I called your name three times."

Looking up from where his butt now rested on the ground Ron saw the source of the object that had surprised him. A brown haired man who was sitting in what one could, in an understatement kind of way, call a souped up wheelchair.

"Felix, what are you doing here?" Ron asked as he picked himself up from the ground and shook his friend's hand.

"I got a call from Kim saying that she needed to see me as soon as possible."

Now Ron was officially and unequivocally worried, nothing good could come of Kim being at a police station and needing the services of their family lawyer. Straining to keep himself from running, Ron practically burst in to the police station and brow beat the station's desk sergeant while trying to find out where Kim was. Ten minutes later, during which half of that time Ron was in real danger of being arrested for causing a commotion and threatening the poor desk sergeant, Ron and Felix were lead to the room containing Kim.

"Daddy!" Shouted a small blond haired girl as she squirmed in her mother's lap.

"Kim, Katie, are you two okay?" Ron asked worriedly as he swept the two in to a tight hug.

"I'm fine Ron." Kim assured.

"Mrs. Stoppable," Officer Hubble interrupted, "Procedure requires that we get receive a statement from you with in two hours of being brought to the station, and that was well over an hour ago. We really need to get a statement from you now."

Kim sighed as she mentally prepared herself. She hated what she had to say, but Ron and Felix needed to know, and better that they heard it from her than from somewhere else.

"Katie and I were walking home from..."

II.

...the grocery store had had some great deals on things today, Kim thought to herself. She was even able to get Ron those rare herbs and spices that he wanted, so he would be happy about that. All in all Kim was very pleased with herself as today had been a productive day. She had a good work out in the morning, she had made Ron some breakfast; well reheated a breakfast that he had cooked up the night before; had taken Katie to the park, and now she had finished grocery shopping for the week.

"Mommy." A small voice interrupted Kim's thoughts.

"Yes Katie." Kim said as she turned to her young daughter, whom they had named after her grandmother Nana, that she carried in her right arm. Even though Kim's prosthetic arm was better than most any other artificial arm in the world and allowed her a sense of feel that was closer to the real thing than anyone had expected, Kim still preferred to carry Katie in her right arm. Part of the reason was that she liked being able to feel her daughter pressed against the skin of her arm. The other part of the reason was that she knew that Katie would be able to feel the difference between the two different types of arms and she didn't want to confuse the girl at such a young age.

"Snack." Katie said assuredly. She was still too young to speak in complete sentences, so most of the time conversations with her consisted of two or three word exchanges.

"You can have a snack when we get back to the house."

"House?" Katie asked trying out the word that was new to her.

"That's right honey, house. It's where we live, our home."

"Oh." Katie said as the new word expanded her limited vocabulary.

As they continued their walk home, Kim began to feel a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't really a feeling of fear, fear for both her and her daughters safety, and for the safety of her sought after grocery's. Instead it was more of just a feeling, a foreboding that she had been feeling since she'd noticed the scruffy looking man following her for the past couple of blocks. Probably just maternal paranoia, Kim's mind rationalized to herself. But as the saying goes, even the paranoid have real enemies.

"Hey there lady, thats a cute baby you have there."

Kim turned at the voice to see that the man who had been following her had now closed to with in a few feet of them.

"It would be a shame if something happened to her." As he finished speaking, a second man, wearing a vicious grin, also began to approach Kim.

The fight, if it could be called that, was a very short affair. Dropped the grocery bag she had been carrying, Kim used her now free hand to take out one of the two muggers. As the unconscious second man slumped to the ground from the blow he had just received, that's when his first man made his move, or more like mistake. Deciding to leave his partner to fend for his now unconscious self, the first man reached out grab the purse that was on Kim's right shoulder. Unfortunately all he managed to grasp was the back of Katie's shirt. Realizing that he didn't have a hold of the purse, but instead had a fist full of baby clothing, the would be mugger decided that if he threatened the kid then the woman would simply give up her purse and let him get away. With a swift tug the mugger succeeded in removing Katie from her mother's grip.

Seeing this out of the corner of her eye, Kim reacted by spinning around and bringing her left arm up in an attempt to slug the man. Kim wasn't thinking, she only felt and reacted on instinct. She didn't feel anger, or hate, or malice, instead what she did next was simply out of a feeling of fear. Hearing her daughter scream as the mugger began to pull her away, Kim's whole body flexed as adrenaline flooded her system. Thrusting both of her hands towards the mugger, Kim's right hand latched on to her daughter, while her left hand went higher and was soon wrapped around the man's throat. With all of her muscles contracting and producing a surge in electrical impulses surging through her body the micro chips that helped control the functions of Kim's prosthetic arm were over loaded and did what they thought they were being told to do, apply pressure. Soon the hand that was on the muggers throat began to squeeze tighter and tighter until the gurgling sound coming from it was replaced by the sound of his neck snapping.

III.

"... the next thing I knew I was there holding Katie in my arm and trying to comfort her when the police arrived. They had to physically pry my hand open to release the dead man from my grip." Kim said as she glanced down at her artificial arm as though it was something repugnant. "I, I couldn't control it. My arm just reacted and, and it.." Kim trailed off.

Seeing the look in his wife's eyes as her gazed traced along her left arm, Ron understood what was on her mind. Kneeling down to pick up his daughter.

"Mommy sad."

Ron smiled in pride at his daughter as he held her close. "Yes honey she is, but daddy will make it all better." Ron knew he needed to talk to Kim alone, but he also knew that Katie wouldn't want to leave Kim's side. Unless he could distract her somehow. "Hey Katie, do you want to go see Uncle Felix."

Katie simply shook her head no.

"Are you sure Katie? I'll show you how my chair can fly." Felix said as his wheelchair began to hover. Katie's eyes got wide as she watched this.

"Fly?" She asked.

"Uh huh." Felix said as he accepted the young girl in his outstretched arms as Ron mouthed a silent thank you. "Come; let's go outside so I can show you how high I can go."

Ron wrapped an arm around Kim as they watched both Officer Hobble and Felix leave. After the door had closed again, Kim looked up at Ron with tears streaming down her eyes. "But Ron I, I killed that man. I took a life." Kim said weakly.

"It's okay Kim; you did what you had to do to protect your child, to protect our daughter. No one will or should blame you for what happened to day. Least of all your self."

Kim looked up at Ron with a sad look on her face, "But I promised that I would never take a life."

"And you promised that you would do anything to protect our daughter."

"But I didn't want to kill him, all I wanted to do was to get Katie back." Kim said before her tear filled eyes feel upon her prosthetic arm. "All because of this." Kim cried as she grabbed her artificial arm and began to yank on it wildly as if she was trying to rip it off.

"Kim no!" Ron quickly moved to restrain Kim's right arm. "Its surgically attached remember."

"I don't want this, this thing on me!" Kim screamed, "What if it hurts Katie."

Bundling up his sobbing wife in to his arms, Ron slowly stroked her hair as he attempted to calm her. "That will never happen KP. I know because you would never let anything happen to our Katie, that's why you accidentally killed that man today. I know it's not something you wanted on your consciences, but I know you would rather have to deal with that than knowing you let something happen to our daughter."

IV.

A while later, Felix sat in his wheel chair sipping on a cup of coffee as he waited out side of the interrogation room. As he waited for his best friends and personal clients to emerge from the room he spotted a couple of young female police officers cast a lingering gaze his way as they walked by. Too young for me, Felix thought, although he knew that the real reason they were looking his way was because of the cute toddler that was asleep in his lap.

Between not being able to take her usual afternoon nap because of the excitement from the afternoon followed by flying around with Felix in his wheel chair, exhaustion had finally caught up to the kid and she had crashed hard. Idly stroking the young child's hair, Felix was grateful that Ron and Kim had named him as Katie's godfather since it was the only way that he would ever get to be a father. After years of coming to terms with the inability to use his legs, it had been sort of sucker punch when years later her learned that they weren't the only thing that didn't work. Shaking his head to expunge that thought from his mind, Felix knew that he needed to be in the here and now when ever Kim and Ron finally came out of the interrogation room.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital, you may have loosened it."

Felix's head snapped up at both the sound of Ron's voice, and more importantly what he said as the door opened.

"No I'm fine Ron. I just want to see Katie."

"Well she right here." Felix said with a smile. But when Kim bent down to pick up Katie, Felix noticed some crimson stains around Kim's left arm, and he was pretty sure that those hadn't been there earlier. His questioning look was answered by Ron silently mouthing the word "later".

"The poor dear, she must be exhausted." Kim said as her daughter didn't even stir while being picked up.

"I already feed her, so you can just tuck her in to bed. I also took care of most of the paper work, so all you two have to do is sign for Kim's belongings from evidence and you two can go home."

As they walked out to their respective cars Ron pulled Felix aside so he could talk to his friend as Kim carried Katie to the car.

"Thanks for taking care of Katie this afternoon."

"No problem Ron, I'll just add it to my billable hours." Felix joked before turning serious. "Ron, what happened in there with Kim? Where did that blood on her sleeve come from? And don't try to tell me it was there earlier, because it wasn't. Remember I'm a lawyer, I get paid for paying attention to details."

Ron sighed before answering his friend's question. "Your right, it wasn't. After you left with Katie, I guess Kim had a break down because she felt guilty about killing that man. She tried to remove her prosthetic arm."

"Oh, that explains the blood on her shirt sleeve then."

Ron simply nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"So how do you think Kim will handle things after this? In her usual Kimmy way?"

"I don't know Felix. In a way I hope she does because that would be a normal response from her."

"But this was hardly a normal incident."

"No it wasn't." Ron coincided as he watched his wife and daughter get in to his car. "But no matter what, I'll be there for her."


End file.
